


Reelas: Eavesdrop

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Implied abuse, OneAM-bound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pets who don't behave get replaced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reelas: Eavesdrop

You've been here for less than a sweep, and while you expected worse, you still can't say you're at all pleased with your situation. It'd started off fairly simple. You hadn't even been put on auction; you'd been sold direct off the market to some blueblood who had been in the queue for a new slave for a while. Apparently, his old one had bit the big one from a sudden psionic overload, and they'd requested a yellowblood for the sake of stability. As if you're any better with your powers than any bronze or rustblood would be. For that matter, he's never made you _use_ your abilities, anyway, so you don't really get the point behind his motivations. Then again, you also don't really care. Your age is taken into account when you're given directions, and for the most part you've done grunt work. Fetching small objects, making simple things, answering calls. You'd probably answer the door, too, if the heat-collar on your neck didn't burn you every time you came within a metre of the thing.

You think it's a damn shame he figured out that shock-collars don't work so quickly.  
Lately, however, his standards seem to have taken a rise, and you are having trouble keeping up with the taper. Suddenly your fetching speed isn't quite fast enough, or he'll notice small flaws in your work. You haven't changed anything, but he seems to think you have, and exactly thirty-eight stinging scabs across your back says that he's always, _always_ right. You don't argue anymore. You learn quickly. It took three to teach you not to bite when people touched your face, eleven to teach you not to claw at the furnishings when you got too nervous, and twenty-six for burning out all the lightbulbs after the previous eleven. Not that you can help these things; to be honest, you only stopped the furniture-scratching when he offhandedly considered having you declawed. You have no idea what that actually means, but you certainly don't like the sound of it.

All the same, you are at a loss. You are trying your best, really, but every time you he screams just a little bit louder at you. He yells at you, or cuffs your ears, or any number of other things, and you promise not to do whatever it was you did and try your best not to burn out any more lights. Tonight, you must have really messed up, because you can hear him all the way from two blocks over.

"I fucking SWEAR, Vin, I can't deal with this kid. Keeps growling at the guests; it's bad for business. 'ad to replace two couches over 'is dumb ass. You know how many times my electricity burns out in a perigee? A LOT, Vin,"

You think he may be talking about you.

"Yeah? You think? What kind of offer? Yeah, yeah, I know I ain't getting what I paid for 'im, but at this point just getting rid of 'im is gonna pay for itself,"

Wait, what? You dart about, floating over the doorframe to hear better.

"When do you want me to drop 'im off? I ain't got all night, but I can break in a few... Yeah? Yeah, that'll do. Seeya."

You hear the click of the phone and panic as you hear footsteps rapidly approaching the door. You don't know what this means, but you know you wont like it. You never like anything. You drop to the ground as your psionics give out, bum hitting the ground with a sharp yelp.  
"Perfect timing. Buck up, kid, you and I are going on a walk," he says. You do not like the sound of this. You scramble to your feet and turn to dart off, only to make a choking sound as he hooks a finger under your collar and snaps on a leash.

"Ain't no use acting like that. C'mon, before I stick blockers on your skinny ass."

You whimper, but you don't really have a choice but to comply. He's going to drag you if you don't, and you'd like to have your breath when you get to...wherever it is you're going.

You have such a bad feeling about this.

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to OneAM-bound
> 
> http://oneamcomics.tumblr.com/


End file.
